Clan:Guthix Blade
Please take a quick quiz! Recent News * Guthix Blade has now become Kaiser Blade. Please correspond over to that page for more info. * 03/19/09: We are having a war against Runescape Vanguard. It's a bet if we win (which we will :D), we get all of their members and their leader to join Guthix Blade. If we lose, we must join them. Recruit for the fight. Gear up. Bring food. Speak to Destoryers14 for information. It's make or break Guthix Blade. Good luck, and further information will be released soon. Keep the Balance. Clan victory! RSV is part of us now! * Meeting on Sunday (4/5/09) Draynor Village Bank, world 87. Going to try and improve the clan. It's the key to success, new members are welcome to come. Uk time: 6pm Eastern time:2pm Western time:11am Czech Republic:8pm Hope to see you there. Speak to Destoryers14 if any problems. :D * 4/15/09 Player Vs Player world. You don't have to be good, just there, be prepared, Zealot will hopefully supply food, bring your own just in case I will also hand out food. Magers get your runes, rangers get your arrows, meleers get your weapons and armour out. Wear team 32 capes, I shall hand some out. We will met in west Falador bank and decide where to pk. Everyone are invited even new members. Hope to see you there. :D Timezones :London Uk 8pm New York 3pm work from here please. * 4/16/09 Clan Advertising in free to play try to get on Friday and advertise and try and get new members. All who attend will be upgraded in rank, we hope to see some new faces on the clan,Hope to see you there. * 4/16/09 Clan wars, saturday enjoy the clan wars hope you everyone there, we will also decide which clan to attack for a proper war. Enjoy Intro Guthix Blade is a clan created by Airblade86 (Sjblade on RuneScape). It is a F2P clan but included some P2P members. Naming The clan name Guthix Blade is derived from: * Guthix, a God in RuneScape. * Jak37252 (or Jak'blade'1), the first member of Sjblade's friend list and Sj'blade'. Our Motto Balance is Power ''--Guthix'' Being that it's our motto, we try to balance everything out. History Here is a collection of the events in the making of the Guthix Blade. Rise of Dragon Blade It was the first day when Jagex decided to create clans and Sjblade created one. It was originally named Dragon Blade but due to future events, it was changed. Forming The Alliance It was during this time that Sjblade had invited some of his friends to this clan. No one knew it would have much members and the only few were low level players. Banishment of DanGK96 It was a normal day when we rendezvous in Varrock. DanGK96, a now banned member of our clan, started talking saying all these obscene and otherwise racist words in Clan Chat. Seeing that we cannot have such people in our clan, the Guthix Blade banned him forever. Reforming Dragon Blade Due to the amount of "noobs" on the clan, some had to be taken off and after that, Sjblade added a new name to the clan and hoped to get some good members. Elite Bladers The name Sjblade came up with was Elite Bladers and Sjblade started finding some more people. Sjgrenade's Proposal One day, a player, Sjgrenade, wanted to join the Elite Bladers. He did not fit the requirements but offered some GP and was part of the clan. After a while, he asked if he could take the name of Elite Bladers and make it the name of his own clan. Sjblade who was already bored of the name said yes and now Sjgrenade is the owner of the Elite Bladers. The Third Name The clan name was hard to come up with but Sjblade wanted it to have the word "Guthix" in it. The concept would not work because Guthix was a god of balance. The clan only had low level players and they were only warriors. TheMan0186 and Zwarrior1234 During a trip to Draynor Village, Sjblade met TheMan0186 who was desperately in need of armour. Sjblade gave him his Bronze Longsword and other various armours. (We were only level 20 at the time.) TheMan0186 was added to the clan and plus, he was a mage. TheMan0186 later led us to Zwarrior1234, another mage, who formerly was the most powerful member of the clan. Guthix Blade The name Guthix could be used so many words were tried and only one sounded good enough…Guthix Blade. Rise of Guthix Blade!!! Guthix Blade today is receiving more and more players and will get better as time goes on… The End of Guthix Blade? Due to issues, Sjblade has decided to stop the clan and move on. The clan is not expected to make a return. As with everything great, they must fail someday. Today was the day. Post Guthix Blade See Kaiser Blade. Code of Conduct 5 rules to follow in the Guthix Blade… # Follow Jagex's Rules. # Support Your Team Members At All Times. # Do Not PK Your Team Members. (Unless It's A Friendly Game.) # Any Bad Language (Swear Words) Will Get You Banned From The Guthix Blade. # If you lost don't complain. # Enjoy yourself, if your annoyed take 10 minute break if needed. # If a clan member is desperate, try help them out if not doing anything. Armour and Weapons Requirements Reaching these expectations are optional but doing them can help you in activities such as Clan Wars. Warrior Requirements Levels 3-20 Armour: Full Steel/Black Weapons: Steel/Black Scimitar, Longsword, or Two-Handed Sword Shield: Steel/Black Kiteshield Other: Steel/Black Two-Handed Sword (Only if you don't have one), Salmon, and Tuna Tips: When your opponent's Life Points are almost gone, equip the Two-Handed Sword if you haven't already, and it will end the battle faster with its magnificent power! Levels 21-40 Armour: Full Mithril/Adamant Weapons: Mithril/Adamant Scimitar, Longsword, or Battle-Axe Shield: Mithril/Adamant Kiteshield or Adamant Berserker Shield Other: Mithril/Adamant Two-Handed Sword (For the same reason above), Lobster, Apple Pie, and Hard Leather Body Tips: When finding yourself pitted against a mage, equip your Hard Leather Body to avoid damage from spells. Levels 41 and Above Armour: Full Adamant/Rune Weapons: Adamant/Rune Scimitar or Two-Handed Sword Shield: Adamant/Rune Kiteshield or Berserker Shield Other: Adamant/Rune Two-Handed Sword (For the same reason above), Lobster, Apple Pie, Anchovy Pizza, Swordfish, and Studded Body Tips: It may help to train your Ranged level so that you can get an edge when fighting a mage. Members Armour: Full Dragon/Barrows/Third Age Weapons: Any Dragon Weapon Shield: Dragon Square Shield Other: Dragon Two-Handed Sword (For the same reason above), Wild Pie, Summer Pie Tips: Pk others wisely. Ranger Requirements Levels 3-20 Armour: Hard Leather Body, Chaps, Cowl, Vambraces Weapons: Standard/Oak Longbow or Shortbow Arrows: Bronze/Iron Arrows Other: Bronze Chainbody, Salmon, and Tuna Tips: The Bronze Chainbody can provide protection from melee players. Levels 21-40 Armour: Studded Leather Body, Chaps, Coif, Vambraces Weapons: Oak/Willow Longbow or Shortbow Arrows: Steel/Mithril Arrows Other: Black Chainbody (For the same reason above), Lobster, and Apple Pie Tips: Shooting arrows in front of an obstacle can stall a melee opponent from hitting you. Levels 41 and Above Armour: Green Dragonhide Body, Coif, Vambraces Weapons: Willow/Yew Longbow or Shortbow Arrows: Mithril/Rune Arrows Other: Mithril Chainbody (For the same reason above), Lobster, Apple Pie, Anchovy Pizza, and Swordfish Tips: Try to use the hit-and-run technique whenever it is possible. Members Armour: Black Dragonhide/Third Age/Karil the Tainted (Barrows)/Spined Armour Sets Weapons: Magic Longbow or Shortbow, Dark Bow, or Rune Crossbow Arrows: Rune Arrows, Dragon Arrows (For Dark Bow), Rune Bows, and/or Any Enchanted Gem Tipped Bolts Other: Adamant/Rune Chainbody (For the same reason above), Adamant/Rune Kiteshield (Only if you equip a crossbow), Summer Pie, Wild Pie Tips: Pk wisely and use your arrows! Mage Requirements Levels 3-20 Armour: Full Wizard Robes Weapons: Any Elemental Staff Preferably Wind Combat Spells: Strike Spells, Wind Bolt Other: Bronze/Iron Platelegs, Salmon, and Tuna Tips: Platelegs give you a high defense bonus but offers no penalty for casting spells. Levels 21-40 Armour: Full Druidic Mage/Combat Robes Weapons: Any Elemental Staff Preferably Wind Combat Spells: Bolt Spells Other: Steel/Black Platelegs (For the same reason above), Lobster, and Tuna Tips: When pitted against a warrior, fire your best spells and hope for the best! Levels 41 and Above Armour: Full Combat/Battle Robes Weapons: Any Elemental Staff Preferably Wind Combat Spells: Blast Spells Other: Mithril/Adamant Platelegs (For the same reason above), Lobster, Apple Pie, Anchovy Pizza, and Swordfish Tips: Use the Bind spell if you can to snag any running warriors. Members Armour: Ahrim's Robetop and Robeskirt, Third Age Mage Hat Weapons: God Staff/Master Wand Combat Spells: Any Other: Adamant/Rune Platelegs (For the same reason above), Summer Pie, Wild Pie Tips: Know your Combat Triangle. Joining The Guthix Blade If you find that you would like to join this clan, feel free to do so! If you ask on my Talk Page, I'll put you as a Recruit. Otherwise, you can find me on RuneScape by looking for Sjblade a.k.a me. Allied Clans * Toon Link/Amaterasu (Owned by Lordgeorge16) * Elite Bladers (Originally owned by Sjblade, now adopted by Sjgrenade.) * Hell Elites (Owned by Ziblos) * Funky Monkey (Owned by Hannah 1255) * Red Dragons (Owned by Grant207) * Sara Blade (Owned by Garrett 2 12 but discontinued) * Blueshield(Owned by Pooi345) * Guthix' Chamber (Owned by Khalym95) * Knights of Guthix (Owned by 1800 Si Uy B) * WHIP (Owned By Sealwhite1) Category:Clans Category:Guthix_Blade Category:Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play Clans